


Booty and the Beast with Meg Turney

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smegma, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, bad hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: During a robbery of Meg Turney's house, Gavin is tied up and forced to watch as a disgusting, unwashed, asshole rapes his girlfriend.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Meg Turney
Series: Story Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Kudos: 14





	Booty and the Beast with Meg Turney

Meg Turney had just completed another Twitch livestream. The process had taken a great deal out of her. Every one of her bones ached dully, so that she could barely keep her big, brown, eyes open. Her long, red, hair had devolved into a positive mess. Sighing, she swabbed off her makeup as quickly as could be managed. She was happy with her work, and that her fans were entertained, but the internet personality was absolutely drained. She wanted nothing more than to get to her bed and crash beside her loving boyfriend, Gavin.

Meg was bubbling over with the desire to be snuggled just then, and she hoped to whatever gods may be that her boyfriend would cooperate. With her hourglass figure and 38DD tits, she could hardly expect him to not want to fuck her. She knew she was a walking wet dream in the costumes she wore, so she reasoned Gavin, who was only human after all, would be spectacularly horny. At any other time, she would have been happy, even eager, to oblige him, but now a good snuggle was all she could muster the energy for.

When she entered her room, Gavin was indeed waiting for her in a sleeveless, white, tee shirt and black boxers. He was thin, with a plain, narrow, face, and mussed, light brown, hair. There was a bulge in his boxers he wasn't even bothering to try and hide. Meg saw the reason for it at once: a picture on their computer of her dressed as Chun Li. Her massive tits had been positively falling out of the skimpy outfit, especially since she was bent over in a seductive pose. All her hopes dashed, Meg braced herself, expecting her boyfriend to start pulling off her clothes any second. Gavin looked like he meant to do just that, but he took one look at her, sighed, and led her to bed.

“Poor thing,” he whispered, helping her out of her clothes. By a supreme effort of will, he got her bra off without doing anything to her tits. “Rough day, huh?” he asked, tucking her in when she was wearing nothing but a pair of white panties.

“Snuggle with me, Gavin,” she pleaded softly, reveling in the spreading warmth the comforter was providing. “I know,” she sighed sympathetically when Gavin looked at his crotch, “and I’m sorry. I owe you a fun time in the morning, but please come snuggle. I need to feel you with me.”

Gavin complied, somehow managing not to poke Meg with his dick. His girlfriend let out a contented, sleepy, little, sigh, and thanked him for being so understanding. As she dozed off, all warm, and safe and secure, she made a mental note to find the Chun Li costume Gavin was jerking to. In moments, she was out like a light, and Gavin gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Roughly an hour later, there was a crash somewhere downstairs. Meg snored on, lost in blissful dreams, but Gavin sat bolt upright. He heard something in English he couldn’t make out, and a much louder exhortation in Spanish. At this point, Gavin would have been wise to lock the door to the bedroom and call the police. Instead, he donned a pair of bedroom slippers and snuck downstairs, arming himself with a golf club on the way. As soon as he saw the intruders, he realized his error. There were four of them, and one was just massive.

There was a heavy stench of stale sweat that violated Gavin's nose at once. Before his eyes, three guys in ski masks were purloining anything that was small and looked valuable. Watches, jewelry, and small electronics were being shoved into sacks with alarming speed. The fourth guy, a massive gorilla of a man, was walking out of the side door with a television. Once he was well outside, Gavin took his chance. Leaping out of hiding, he swung his club with full force, cracking a thief on the skull.

Utter chaos broke out at once. As the first thief collapsed, the remaining two fell on Gavin. A great struggle ensued, with Gavin striking wildly at his assailants until they could pry the club from his fingers. Then things went badly for Meg's stalwart boyfriend. He was badly beaten so that when the gorilla returned, Gavin was covered in bruises and bound had and foot.

“Who is that piece of shit?” he grunted in a thick Spanish accent

“Some stupid, fucking, asshole, trying to play hero. Goddammit, Luis, don’t you ever shower?” the second thief asked, balking at the stench that clung to his associate.

“Showers are for fucking pussies!” Luis grunted dismissively, scratching his crotch and ass several times. Let’s go upstairs and steal the rest of this guy’s shit”

The others agreed with the latter sentiment and, gagging Gavin, handed him off to Luis. Gavin didn’t like the arrangement one bit. Luis wore a haggard beard and ratty, black hair. His light brown skin was ashy, and spangled with dirt and dead skin. His face was round and ugly, his eyes beady, his teeth brownish-yellow, and his gums black. There were copious amounts of dandruff in every bit of hair on him, and a thick coat of it cascaded down his back and belly. The said belly was massive, and hung out of his shirt. Like the rest of him, it stank heavily of dirt and stale sweat. He was covered in fresh sweat from his labors with the television, so that as he picked up Gavin, Luis was foul and wet. But worse than anything, the dirt, noxious breath, or cascading sweat, was the stomach-turning stench from the Latino man’s crotch. It was so incredibly powerful Gavin’s eyes were watering in minutes. His stomach felt as if he might throw up.

By the time Luis got Gavin to the second floor, his colleagues were hard at work raiding Meg’s room. She was wide awake and cuffed to her bedposts. Her face was red with a fiery anger.

“Let me go, and get the hell out of my house! What the fuck have you bastards done with Gavin?”

“You mean this fucking shit stain?” Luis asked gruffly, shoving his burden in the nearest chair and binding him to it.

“Gavin!” Meg cried out, straining against her bonds. “God, what did they do to you?” She glared at her invaders with the purest hatred in her eyes, Gavin’s cuts and bruises only fueling her rage.

“Oh, shut up, you dumb twat,” one of the thieves interjected. “You got a lot of nice stuff, you’re famous, and we can’t afford a death right now, so you and the assclown get to live. Shut the fuck up, and we’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“That 'assclown' is going to have the police all ugghmm-"

Meg's imprecations were instantly silenced by Luis, who had suddenly crawled over to the topless victim. The smell of him made the woman’s stomach riot at once, but the vile, rancid, taste that filled her mouth as he made out with her was downright sickening. her face became sallow almost at once as the tough, unkempt, bristles of his beard dug into her chin. Thick streams of drool escaped his lips, spangling her tits, and making Meg’s flesh crawl. Her eyes burned, sending tears cascading down her face. Disgusted beyond all reason, the actress struggled desperately to push Luis off, but his massive bulk and the sturdy handcuffs made that impossible.

“Ay! What the fuck are you doing?” the main burglar asked, rounding on Luis at once. “We don’t have time for shit like that. Get off the fucking bitch, and let’s get out of here”

“I ain't going to jail cause you wanna play with Meg Turney's tits,” the second one agreed, moving toward the door.

“Fuck you! I did all the goddamn heavy lifting! I like this bitch. I’m going to fuck her. You shits can wait or take the fuck off and lift that shit yourself!” roared Luis.

“Get the fuck off me” Meg interjected. “You smell like pig shit!”

“Shut the fuck up, you cute, little bitch!” Luis replied, backhanding her hard enough to rattle her teeth. Meg’s head snapped violently to one side, while Gavin struggled mightily against his bonds. “Time to get the big man the fuck off! he continued pulling off his too small, holey, stained, shirt. “Lick my fucking pits!” he demanded, lifting his arm to reveal sweat-matted tangles of pungent hair.

“Kiss my ass!” Meg replied defiantly, setting her teeth in a fierce grimace.

“That comes later,” Luis chuckled, producing a pocket knife. Gavin screamed behind his gag as the Latino placed the cutting edge right beside Meg’s nipple. “Beg to lick my pit, slut!”

“Please...please let me lick your armpits,” Meg stammered, in mortal fear for her nipple.

“We don't have time for this!” the main burglar insisted as Meg forced her face into the offered pit.

Gagging at once, she stuck out her tongue and licked tentatively, tasting rancid sweat and filth. Luis shoved her in there forcefully, wrapping his arm around her head. The woman licked frantically, feeling her nostrils burn, but ignoring the pain for the sake of her nipple. Luis laid the knife aside, groping Meg’s tits roughly and twisting her nipples as she made out with his armpit hair. With each coating of saliva, the odor became still worse, until she was sure the smothering fumes would suffocate her. At that moment, Luis releases her head and fell on her big tits like a greedy hog.

“Look, just let the dumb bastard rape her if he wants” robber number three cut in. “It’s probably faster than fighting with the slob. We could leave his ass, but when the cops show, that asshole’ll hurl us under the bus.”

The others agreed, but Luis made no comment as he was actively sucking and nibbling Meg’s tits. Each of them had long ago been coated in his foul saliva, so that the woman's face was contorted in pure disgust. He was nibbling her right nipple when an idea came to him and he straddled her, taking hold of her head. 

“Lick my belly, you little whore!” he growled, pulling her head down as he lifted himself on his knees. 

Luis’ stomach came into Meg’s view, then dragged across her tongue like sandpaper. The woman felt his flab and tasted dirt and stale sweat. She struggled not to vomit at once. But Luis simply carried on, feeling his cock stiffen as Meg was forced to spit polish more and more of his filthy gut. Soon, he was jamming Meg’s face into his navel, grunting as he realized it was time for his cock to come out.

“What the fuck is that smell?” Meg demanded, coughing violently as Luis yanked down his pants and ratty underwear.

As the stench of his crotch permeated the air, the other three burglars agreed to wait in the living room. Gavin was turning a sickly green, and were it not for Meg, he would have left if he could have too. He was enraged as he watch the heavyset Latino pump his massive, unwashed boner and slide closer to his beloved girlfriend. It was positive torture to watch the girl he loved so much get violated, and still worse, to watch it while being as horny as he still was. And then, gasping horribly, he spied the thick ring of smegma that coated Luis’s cock just under the head.

“Eat my dick cheese, bitch!” Luis grunted, presenting his filthy cock to Meg’s lips.

“God, no!” she cried, horrified. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I want this dick sucked, and you’re gonna fucking suck it!” he growled slapping her forcefully several times. The sounds of his violence echoed through the room, causing Gavin to scream with impotent fury. “Eat it!” Luis demanded greedily, staring at Meg’s reddening, tear-streaked, face.

When she again refused, Luis gripped Meg’s throat in both hands. With murderous strength, he squeezed viciously, sweating still more with the effort of collapsing her windpipe. Gavin nearly went hoarse as Meg rattled violently against her cuffs. Her eyes began to bulge, and the only sounds that escaped her were ragged, broken, gasps. Beginning to turn blue, Meg threw her hands up in surrender as best she could given the handcuffs. Luis released her, allowing, deep, gasping breaths to saw into her. As soon as enough of it entered the ring of fire her throat had become, Meg stuck her tongue out, licking a small chunk of smegma into her mouth.

“Fuck yes! Eat that dick cheese, you stupid cosplay slut! Tell your little bitch ass boyfriend how good that shit tastes. Yeah, that’s it! Swallow, you dumb cunt! Now open wide for this thick ass, unwashed dick! Hell yeah! Choke on it, bitch! Take it down to my hairy balls! Yeah! Suck my fucking nutsack, slut! One ball at a time! Now let me teabag your fucking mouth! Now get back on this dick!”

Gavin’s face was eloquent of rage, fear, jealousy, and helplessness as he watched Luis slam his thick, ten-inch, monster into Meg’s throat. Despite nearly choking the life out of her, he was showing no mercy. With every savage thrust, the woman’s head banged hard against the headboard. Her eyes were blood red and full of tears in moments, while drool slipped down her chin in rivulets to spangle her tits. Sounds of gagging and choking rang out for all to hear, and thick spit ropes ran from Meg’s mouth to the invading cock whenever Luis pulled back for a new thrust.

By this time, Luis was grunting like a wild animal and drooling all over himself. He was slapping and pinching Meg's massive tits as he raped her mouth, viciously yanking her long hair and spitting in her face. With one final thrust, he jammed his entire dick in her mouth and held it there, mashing her head against the headboard. Quaking violently and howling like a dog, he came directly in Meg’s throat, so that his chunky, rancid, seed slid right into her belly.

“Fuck, that felt good,” Luis growled menacingly, yanking his spit-coated dick out and slapping Meg’s face with it forcefully. “I bet your limp dick, sissy slut of a boyfriend is enjoying this. That little, tic tac, dick of yours hard, assclown? Wish you could do this to her,” he taunted, giving Meg another jarring smack with his cock. “Ay, bitch! How did that jizz taste going down your throat?” He rubbed his cockhead all over her face and tits smearing his cum all over them as he did so. “I bet needle-dick over there didn't even fuck you tonight. Well, don’t worry! Luis always takes care of his bitches!” So saying, he yanked Meg's white panties around her ankles.

Meg was surprised to discover her underwear was mildly wet, but Luis knew from experience that a person’s body always betrays them. Meg herself was roiling in disgust, hatred, and misery, but her body had responded to being used. With a laugh, Luis pulled the woman’s panties off completely, and put them on Gavin’s head like a mask, with the wet spot just over his nose.

“That’s as close as you’ll get to this whore’s pussy tonight,” Luis laughed darkly, looking at Meg. “Bitch, if I have to make you open your legs, I’m cutting things off this shit stain,” he glowered, indicating Gavin.

“Alright! Fuck!”Meg screamed, popping her legs open at once. “Get it over with, you fucking pig! Just leave him alone!”

“You asked for it, bitch!” Luis grunted, lining up his cock with her cunt. As Gavin shook his head wildly, the Latino rammed it home mercilessly.

Meg had only been mildly wet. In no way was her cunt ready for an inhuman hatefuck. So as Luis drilled his filthy cockmeat in her balls deep, she screamed and wept with the searing pain. Her plaintive wails only seemed to fuel her rapist's lust. Groaning ferally, he smacked her thighs savagely and drove his nails into her ass flesh. With each powerful thrust, Luis beat Meg’s tight, warm, cunt walls into submission, and it felt to Meg like she was being punched in the pelvis.

Luis fucked her harder still, pulling out till only the head was inside the woman, before slamming into her with incredible fury. Meg was wailing at the top of her lungs by now and the sharp slap of flesh on flesh rang with startling volume. The assault was so fierce the entire bed began to bounce violently and the cuffs bit horribly into Meg’s wrists.

“Here comes load number two, slut! Hey, Gavin! Watch me get your girlfriend pregnant! Fuck yeah! Take this thick ass load deep in your fucking womb!” Luis grunted as he spewed rope after yellowish rope of thick cum in Meg’s twat!”

“No!” she screamed, felling the potent seed plaster her walls. “God, no! Get the fuck out of me you fucking AAAGGHH!”

Luis slapped her again and again and again, screaming that she still hadn’t learned to shut the fuck up and show some respect. At last, he released her from her cuffs and promptly pulled Meg over his lap. She squirmed fiercely, but between his weight and the knife, Luis pinned her down quite well. Luis stared, avariciously taking in Meg’s firm, plump, ass. He noted that the globes were perfect, a thing of beauty He spat on her cheeks and fingered the woman’s asshole for a moment before smacking Meg’s ass as hard as he could.

“This bitch is gonna learn some manners, shit stain. You didn't train her right, so she's probably been cheating on you, sucking every dick she can find but yours.”

“That is not true!”

“Shut up! Luis ordered, striking her ass angrily. “This is how you get a stupid bitch to behave!”

So saying, Luis began furiously spanking Meg’s ass, slapping her cheeks with all his might. The woman whimpered and howled with every fearsome strike. Soon her ass was glowing red, and Luis’ handprints were visible all over. The sounds of the rhythmic beating reverberated through the room, just audible over Meg’s piteous cries for mercy.

“You want mercy bitch?” he cried, rolling Meg off him and seizing her by the hair. “Rim my fucking ass!” he shouted, presenting, the hairy, musky, hole to her lips.

Gavin had screamed himself hoarse by now and tired out his muscles through fighting his bonds for so long. He felt tired, weak, humiliated, and powerless to stop yet another deprivation of his lover. As he watched in disbelief, Meg jammed her face into Luis’ ass, coating the rancid ring of his pucker in her spit. Her rapist grabbed her head and ground her tear-stained face into his crack, forcing the woman’s tongue to drill into his hole. He humped back on her, as if the thing in his ass was a dildo, and forced Meg to jerk him off at the same time.She was struggling not to vomit, but he was in heaven..

“Drill that hole, you fucking cunt! That’s it! Play that rusty trombone! Yeah, you like my sweaty crack in your face, whore? You’re gonna smell like my ass for days! Keep jerking that cock! Aw, yeah! Faster slut! Spit on it! Get that cockmeat all lubed up! Show your boyfriend what cockteasing bitches like you are good for, running around in slutty ass costumes! Shit, yeah! I’m ready to fuck you bitch! I’m gonna tear that ass apart! Goddamn! get your mouth on this dick and swallow that cum! Ah, fuck yeah, whore! Now that’s a trained bitch!

Meg found the viscous liquid Luis shot into her mouth nauseating. It seemed to be burning her taste buds and making her stomach churn. She had been so strong and fiery at the beginning of the evening, but as each minute passed, she simply felt more broken. Luis snatched Meg up by the hair, brutally shoving her against the bed, and the famous cosplayer barely bothered to struggle.

“Get ready, bitch!” Luis spat cruelly. A second later, Meg’s world was on fire!

Luis ripped into her ass with savage fury, sending pain shooting through Meg like waves of flame. He hadn’t bothered with lube, and Meg had never had anyone back there before, so the hole was exceedingly taut and tight. The Latino gripped her hips roughly, digging his filthy nails into her flesh, and pistoned in and out of her violently, viciously yanking her hair as he did so. He grunted animalistically as Meg’s vice-like ass muscles gripped his cock almost painfully tight. Warm currents of pleasure scorched through the lust-crazed Latino, driving him to ram into Meg still harder, so that his nuts audibly collided with her ass flesh. Luis kept up the assault for nearly twenty minutes, pinching and slapping Meg’s ass as he plowed into her, sometimes even biting her neck. Suddenly, he let out an almighty, earsplitting, roar.

“Fuck yeah goddammit! I’m going spew in that ass, you fucking cumbucket slut! Aw, yeah! Yeah! Goddammit YEAH! Meg Turney is my personal, motherfucking, cum dump whore!”

He redoubled his assault as enormous spurts of cum began filling the cosplayer’s bowels. So violent were his thrusts that the headboard came loose and the bed frame itself threatened to buckle. When Luis was finally sated, he pulled out, and rolling Meg over, smacked her face with his cock several more times before his companions reappeared.

“Goddammit, Luis! Haven’t you fucked that cunt enough,” the main burglar demanded. “We’ve got to get the fuck out of here!”

“Look! If you like the bitch so much, bring her ass along,” the third one added, “but time’s up. We are shipping out.”

“That’s a good idea! You hear that, assclown?” Luis sneered, binding and gagging Meg at once. I’m talking your fucking girlfriend, needle dick! Bitch is mine now, you stupid bastard. Keep your mouth shut, and she’ll just be my fucking rape toy, but if I hear a word about this shit in the media, I will mail her back to you in pieces!”

So saying, Luis put Meg over his shoulder and sauntered out of the room as the happiest of men. Before they left, one of the burglars knocked Gavin unconscious and covered him in a good amount of alcohol. This done, the man was unceremoniously abandoned on his bed in the underwear he still wore. Neither he, nor anyone else, ever set eyes on Meg Turney again. Luis hid the woman away, and spent many happy years training her well.


End file.
